Neige
by Rock-Manga-Cats
Summary: Depuis ce terrible jour, les illusions le poursuivaient. Toujours plus nombreuses. Toujours plus réelles. /!\SPOILER Fin Saison 2/!\


**_Les personnages de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._**

**_L'univers dont s'inspire cette fic est celui proposé par la série Sherlock de la BBC._**

**_Cette fic se déroule après la fin de la saison 2. Elle m'a été inspirée par un fanart, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le retrouver..._**

* * *

L'hiver s'était emparé de la ville tout entière. Un épais voile blanc avait recouvert Londres et les innombrables flocons continuaient inlassablement de voltiger dans les airs pour venir s'ajouter à ceux déjà accumulés sur le sol. C'est dans ce paysage monochrome qu'un jeune homme, le docteur John Watson, marchait, les mains dans les poches et les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il se dirigeait ainsi vers son appartement, au numéro 221B, Baker Street. Il avait pendant un temps quitté cet endroit, car il n'arrivait plus à y entrer depuis la disparition de son colocataire et la simple de vue de la porte lui nouait la gorge. Son colocataire... A la simple pensée de celui-ci, le coeur de John se serra.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois désormais que Sherlock Holmes, ancien colocataire et ami de John Watson, avait _disparu_. _Disparu_, oui, car John ne pouvait admettre qu'il était _mort_. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il avait beau avoir vu son ami sauter du haut de l'immeuble, son corps s'écraser violemment sur le sol et son visage maculé de sang, John ne pouvait tout simplement pas se faire à cette terrible idée que le grand détective avait quitté ce monde. Il y avait forcément un truc, une combine, quelque chose, que son ami si brillant avait dû inventer pour se faire passer pour mort et ensuite, quand l'affaire serait étouffée, il réapparaitrait, comme par magie. Mais les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent et aucune nouvelle de Sherlock Holmes ne pointait à l'horizon.

Sur le coup, John avait immédiatement quitté Baker Street, car ça lui faisait trop mal d'y retourner. Mais lorsque Mme Hudson, leur logeuse, avait commencé à dire qu'elle souhaitait se débarrasser de tout le matériel scientifique de Sherlock pour le donner à une école et remettre leur appartement à louer, il n'en avait pas fallut plus à John pour le décider à retourner s'installer à Baker Street et convaincre Mme Hudson de garder ce qui avait appartenu à son défunt ami. Cela avait au début grandement surpris la vieille dame, mais John était si insistant qu'elle avait fini par céder. John Watson s'était donc réinstallé au 221B, Baker Street.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'elles avaient commencé, _les illusions_. Régulièrement, il lui arrivait de voir apparaître Sherlock Holmes, soudainement, puis il disparaissait aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre. Si au début il pensait que son ami était réellement de retour et qu'il jouait avec ses nerfs comme il lui arrivait parfois de le faire, sa théorie fut rapidement contredite lorsqu'un jour il essaya de toucher l'apparition et que sa main passa au travers. Il délirait, il devenait fou. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il en parle à sa psy, cela aurait été bien trop long et compliqué à expliquer, car il faudrait connaître toute l'histoire pour comprendre. Et John ne voulait parler de cela à personne. Le fait était qu'il voyait son ami, ou plutôt des images de son ami, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Avec le temps, il avait fini par s'habituer, ou plutôt il avait fini par se convaincre qu'il s'était habitué, car au fond, chaque apparition le faisait sursauter. Mais John aimait ces apparitions. Même si ce n'était pas la réalité, il préférait cela au néant qui avait fini par l'entourer.

Ce jour-là, donc, il rentrait chez lui, comme chaque soir, à pied, car il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter sa propre voiture et n'en avait de toute façon pas envie. Alors qu'il arrivait à destination, il remarqua une forme sombre face à lui. Il releva brusquement les yeux et vit ce qu'il s'attendait à voir. Son ami était là, face à lui et il le regardait avec un air d'infinie tristesse sur le visage. Il ne bougeait pas, il était juste là, debout, enveloppé dans son long manteau noir et son écharpe bleue, contrastant avec la blancheur environnante du paysage. John le fixa en retour. Il s'écoula ainsi quelques secondes de silence puis la grande silhouette sombre ouvrit la bouche et dit ces quelques mots de sa voix suave et grave : « Je suis rentré, John. » John soupira puis s'avança vers la porte de son appartement sans jeter un regard à son ami et rentra à l'intérieur sans mot dire. Non seulement ces apparitions le hantaient de plus en plus souvent, mais en plus maintenant elles se mettaient à parler.

Il retira son pull et son écharpe ainsi que ses chaussures et enfila des pantoufles puis se fit un café. Il s'installa à son bureau et commença à boire le liquide encore chaud et fumant. Il alluma son ordinateur portable et se connecta à son blog. Il créa une nouvelle page et commença à écrire la date puis chercha un titre et n'en trouva pas. Il resta là plusieurs minutes à attendre que l'inspiration lui vienne, mais elle ne vint pas. Son café refroidissait dans la tasse. Tout à coup, mû par une impulsion soudaine, il se leva brusquement de son siège et descendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en pantoufles sans enfiler ni son pull ni son écharpe. Il mit les clés dans la serrure et déverrouilla celle-ci, hésita un instant puis ouvrit la porte en grand d'un seul coup.

Il était toujours là. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Une fine pellicule de neige avait commencé à recouvrir ses cheveux et ses épaules. John s'approcha doucement de lui et enlaça son ami de ses bras par derrière, agrippant les pans de son manteau de ses doigts crispés par l'émotion et le froid soudain de l'extérieur, nichant son visage dans le cou du détective. Il sentit celui-ci tressaillir à son contact puis il ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Alors, d'une voix à demi-étouffée par les sanglots qui lui prenaient la gorge, John se força à parler : « Tu...Tu es réel, Sherlock... » L'autre ne dit rien. Il laissa quelques instants s'écouler, silencieusement, avant de finalement se décider à répondre, d'une voix qui se voulait calme, mais qui trahissait cependant le trouble intense qui s'était emparé de lui : « Oui... Ce n'est pas un rêve, John... » Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter, simplement : « Je suis réel... » Plusieurs minutes semblant durer une éternité chacune se passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougea ou ne dit quelque chose puis tout à coup, John releva son visage du cou de son ami, dévoilant ses yeux rougis par les larmes et déclara, d'une voix tremblante mais heureuse : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour dîner ? »


End file.
